


Lucky Night

by damniamgay



Series: Kim and Trini [6]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Zack Taylor & Trini are Bros, trimberly obvs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damniamgay/pseuds/damniamgay
Summary: The prompt 'Tonight we're going to get you laid!' but with mad Zack and Trini brotp.





	Lucky Night

Trini directed her gaze across the busy room to one particular person. She just couldn't keep her eyes off of her, how she held herself, how she flicked her hair and how she adorably talked with her hands.Behind her Zack placed his hands on her shoulders, "What you looking at?" He asked laughing at Trini jumping in fear."Nothing..."She replied barely audible with the amount of noise the group and the speaker was making. "I think you're looking at Kim over there." He pointed with his head.

Trini quickly shook her head and looked back at her taller and more annoying friend. She looked back at Zack and saw him raise an eyebrow, "Okay, fine. I am." Trini said monotonously. Zack laughed and clapped her on the back, "Today is the day we get you laid!"Trini cocked her head to the side, "No offence, Taylor but I don't think I trust your wingman skills."Zack looked absolutely appalled, "First of all, I am absolutely stunned and second of all full offence! Do you not remember that time I got Billy and Jason together!" Trini laughed and shook her head.

"Well imma give you tips anyway. You're gonna wanna go up to her and be confident. Not cocky, but like more than normal." He winked at her and continued, "Try and not talk about yourself and only add in either useful but if you can't think of anything just flirt with her in Spanish! She'll love it!"

Trini rolled her eyes, "Tonto del culo." Zack laughed, "Exactly!" He pushed her off into the crowd, "But most importantly, be yourself!" He laughed to himself at Trini awkwardly stumbling into Kim and her attempt to apologise. Her flailing attempts were absolutely hilarious for Zack until he stumbled into them later.

 

Keeping it simple, Trini got laid.

**Author's Note:**

> I believe tonto del culo literally translates to idiot of the ass-basically calling him a dumbass. Hope you enjoyed. Beginning to start writing again, yet it's more non-fandom stuff so let me know if you wanna read it or not. Thanks!


End file.
